Toriens goodbye
by IloveTom89
Summary: What shall Torien pick. To still be in the league or to be with this shewolf he had met named Maryselvie. Please read
1. Toriens goodbye

Toriens goodbye

" It was so nice of Nemo to give us the day off to lay in this feald" said dr Jekyll who was sipping on some iced tea that Torien had made for him. Dr Jekyll had sighed as he sat under a shady willow tree. Brent was sitting under a apple tree as Kyle had climbed up to get him and his brother some fresh apples, Clunk clunk clulnk clunk went the apples as they hit Brents head. Torien was resting his head on Minas lap as she had pet him. Ben was chasing after a wild rabbit that was hopping through the grass. Nicole and Chris were waiding in the lake and were swimming with Amy. Dorien and Nemo were both setting up a picnic under another shady willow tree. Sawyer was also chasing after Ben for fun. Quartermain was practicing his gunshots on the hill. And skinner was playing jokes on Nicole and Amy.

" Quit pulling down my bathingsuit bottom Skinner" Snapped Nicole as Skinner had laughed. Torien had just sighed and helped Nemo and Dorien set up the picnic. Just then Torien had ran off after somthing.

" Lets go see what he found" said Dr Jekyll as he put down his icedtea. The team had chased after Torien untill they had came to a medow. Torien was still in his wolf form so he was growling at whatever was in the bushes. Just then a shewolf had pounced on Torien and started to laugh.

" Ca'nt catch me Sexy" said the shewolf. Torien had also started to laugh and started to chase after the shewolf.

" Can I atleast get your name" asked Torien.

" If you catch me" said the she wolf as she smiled. Torien had pounced on the shewolf and she had sighed.

" My names Maryselvie and I like you" Said Maryselvie with glee.

" Oh yeah well my names Torien and I like you too" Said Torien also with glee.

The two werewolves had turned into their realforms and Maryselvie was about the same age as Torien. She had dark brown hair and was spanish. She had light brown eyes and she had her long dark brown hair curled like a hot comb was just put through it. She had smiled at Torien but then had looked up and sniffed the air.  
" Humens! I smell humens! I gotta get out of here" Shouted Maryselvie. Torien had waved goodbye to Maryselvie but she had just kept running. That afternoon the team was eating their lunch and Torien was just sitting on top of a treebranch.

" I did'nt even get her phone number. Just then Torien had spotted Maryselvie about five miles away. She was sticking her head into the water to get fish. Just then Maryselvie had went to far into the water and was getting pulled away from where she was from the tied.

" Marrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyselvieeeeeeeeeeeee" Screamed Torien. Torien had jumped into the water and swam after Maryselvie. He had grabed Maryselvie who was knocked out and they were comming to a water fall. Just then a whole bunch of werewolves had formed a line and the head werewolf had swam after Maryselvie and Torien. He had grabed them and swam them to shore. When Torien had woke up he was in the medow that him and Maryselvie had met. He had got up and saw that a bunch of Werewolves were crouded around him. He had looked at Maryselvie adn gasped.

" Maryselvie" Said Torien. Maryselvie was still knocked out and was just lying there.

" Hey sexy" said Maryselvie.

" Oh thank god you're ok I thought I would luse you Selvie" said Torien. Dr Jekyll was sitting on the hill watching Torien and Maryselvie great eachother.   
" I think you know what's best for your son Henry. Let him go. Let him be free. Let him frolick in the medows" said Nemo as he put his hand on Jekylls sholder.  
" Allright allright I'll do it. But It'll be hard" said Jekyll. That night Jekyll had watched as the two werewolves had went to the werewolf carnivle. Later that night Torien had met his father.

" I want you too be free Torien. I want you to start a life and be free" said Jekyll. Jekyll had got his gold pocketwatch out of his pocket and tied the string he was holding around it. Then he had put it around Toriens neck.  
" What are you doing! That's the pocketwatch that mum had gave you befor she died" said Torien. Just then dr Jekyll had ran off trying not to look back.

" You've done so much for me Torien. Taking care of me when I was sick. Protecting me from any danger. So now I'm doing somthing for you. Goodbye Torien. Goodbye. I hope you'll never forget about me" Thought dr Jekyll as he ran onto the ship. The ship had went under water leaving Torien there just braying at the moon. Maryselvie had just looked at him and licked him.

" Come on they just put up the rollercoster. The mad cat" Said Maryselvie with glee.

" I'll be there in 20 ok Selvie" said Torien.

" You ok" said Maryselvie.

" Yeah Mary yeah I'm fine" said Torien.

" You want me to sit with you and bray at the moon" Asked Maryselvie.

" If you want to Maryselvie" said Torien. Maryselvie had smiled and started to bray at the moon with Torien.


	2. Toriens adventure back with Maryselvie

Toriens adventure back home.

" Maryselvie" said Torien. Maryselvie had just finnished her last baby back rib and smiled at Torien.

" I'm going back home. You want to come with me" Said Torien.

" Shore. How long will it take" said Maryselvie.

" I do'nt know. It might take weaks but I miss my dad and my siblings soo much" said Torien. Maryselvie had agread and ran out of the medow with Torien. Back on the boat Amy and Nicole were crying their eyes out on their beds as Nemo and Sawyer had tryed to calm them down.

" He'll come back I bet you" said Sawyer.

" How the do you know that!" Shouted Nicole.

" Watch your mouth!" shouted the father.

" Sorry dad" said Nicole. Amy had let out a laugh as Nicole had blushed as her father had yelled at Kyle and Brent for starting a food fight in the kitchen.

" Sorry dad. It's just no fun without Torien yelling food fight" said Kyle and Brent. Back in a snowy mountan Torien had saw a the boat but when he had got into a fight with another werewolf he had twisted his paw.

" We're almost there Maryselv. Owwwwwww!" Shouted Torien as his twisted paw had hit the snow.

" Need help" asked Maryselvie.

" Yeah I gusse" said Torien. Maryselvie had helped Torien down the hill and onto the boat.  
" We're finaly here" said Torien. Torien had looked around for his siblings and had banged his paw on a door.  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Torien.  
" What was that?" Said Nemo. Nemo and Sawyer had came out of the room and saw Torien lying on the floor whimpering.

" Henry! Henry we've found you're son!" Shouted Sawyer.  
" Torien! He's hurt get off him" said dr Jekyll. Torien had smiled at his dad. Amy and Nicole had screamed and ran out of their room.

" Carfull girls carfull he's hurt" Amy had kissed her brother for about the tenth time and Nicole had said thank you lord for about the 100th time.

Few hours later Torien was in his real form once again.

" Could somebody get me a drink" said Torien as he had smiled.  
" Gook" said Ben as he had handed him some grape juice.

" Good news Torien. Maryselvies joined the team!" Said Kyle. Maryselvie had bounded into the room and jumped onto Toriens bed.

" Carful Selvie carful. It has still got to be put in a cast" said Torien.  
" Heller" said Ben. Maryselvie had just rested hr head on Toriens lap and watched as they had sailed away


End file.
